Neediness
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: When Kid is late for meeting Law, Law had a plan to just make things go his way. Prompt Challenge: Day 1. AU Kid x Law.
1. Neediness

Author's Note: Hello guys! I've been really inactive these days and I apologize for that! I got no excuse so yea. Anyway, since it is November and my holiday is starting in 2 weeks or so, I figured that I shall attempt those daily prompts thingy. So yea, 10.25pm, Singapore GMT +8, 1/11/13, here's the first prompt for the first day of the month. Anyway, I'll post all the oneshots for the prompts separately as different stories, just saying!

Prompt:** I think I need you.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kid, Law nor One Piece.

* * *

The strobe light flashed around the club along with the loud music that vibrated the whole club to its core. Smell of alcohol, sweat and too much different kind of perfumes and cologne filled the packed floor of this particular nightclub. Trafalgar Law sat in front of the bar, swirling a glass half filled with alcoholic content absentmindedly. He is beyond bored and annoyance is building up rather quickly in him. He brought the glass up and took a swig, downing all the contents.

"Tch, and he has got to be late to reach his own club."

Law murmured out his complaint and lowered his glass. The bartender refilled it within seconds of his actions. A sigh escaped his lips as he continued his wait for his _boyfriend. _When he brought the glass for a sip, his ear caught the loud and distinct voice coming from the entrance. A scowl found its way up to Law's face when he caught sight of the redhead being surrounded by a horde of women from the corner of his eyes.

"And that bastard still has the guts to play around."

Law once again downed the alcohol in an attempt to calm his inner annoyance. He liked the way the liquid flowed down inside him; cooling himself down in this heated club. The second he emptied his glass, the emptiness in seat beside him was replaced by no one other than Kid. It irked Law to no end that Kid hadn't even bothered to say anything to mend the situation.

"What with that scowl on your face?"

Kid finally spoke up after a long swig he had taken from his glass. Law simply shrugged, the scowl on his face was long gone and in its place is the familiar nonchalant look. Law's mind worked quickly with the situation that he is in and soon, everything clicked in place in his head with a plan.

This time round, instead of gulping down the drink in his hand, he took a smaller sip. When he removed the glass from his lips, his tongue stuck out, licking part of his lips, savoring the taste. A smile ghosted across his lips as his felt the intense gaze from the one beside him.

"Eustass-ya, you ought to improve your air conditioner here."

While speaking, his slender fingers reached up to the top button of his white dress shirt. He fiddled about with the button before undoing it. All these actions obviously didn't go unseen by the redhead.

Kid's lips curved into a smirk as his eyes followed every single movements of _his boyfriend. _He finished his drink and one big gulp and stood up. He stood behind Law, bending down and planted feathery kisses along the nape of his exposed neck. Law fought the pleasurable shiver the crept up along his spine when Kid place his hands on his waist.

"Hmm, Law… Come on…"

Kid whispered huskily into Law's ear before pulling back. His hands lingered for a moment before taking a step back. His gaze only stayed for a mere second and he strode towards the back of the club which led to his office. After a few long strides, he turned his head back, expecting Law to follow him like every other time they met here. Instead, what he was met with was Law who hadn't moved an inch from when he had left and some random guy occupying his seat.

_That fucking bastard is laughing with that guy._

A growl ruptured from Kid's chest and he advanced towards the two of them. At that moment, Kid caught Law's gaze and there was a challenging gleam in it. The frown on Kid's features deepened when the guy leant in slightly towards Law.

Right when Kid reached Law, his hand darted out and grabbed hold of Law's arm and yanked Law from his seat. The guy who occupied the seat turned to glare at Kid, but immediately shrunk back when Kid glowered dangerously at him.

The redhead pushed his way through the crowd, dragging Law along with him. Despite the tight grip on his arm, Law let out a chuckle loud enough for Kid to hear. In an instance, Kid had Law shoved into his office.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Hmm, nothing much…"

Law replied tauntingly, clearly enjoying the anger that radiated off Kid. His eyes were narrowed precariously; every step he took towards Law just screamed bloody murder. Law too, took a step to meet Kid in the middle of his strides.

Tattooed fingers reached up towards Kid, abruptly took hold of the red tie and pulled down, looking at Kid from eye to eye. Yet again, Law smashed his lips against Kid's roughly. It was demanding, heated and lustful – just like all their kisses. Before Kid could react, Law pulled away and licked his lips, relishing the unique taste of the man that stood in front of him.

"Eustass-ya, I don't think you need me at all, skanks are enough for you, right?"

Law whispered to Kid, his breath caressing the shell of his ear. His lips went to his jawline and neck, giving teasing kisses and licks to Kid.

"You're never more fucking right."

Kid growled, refusing to give in to the bitter pleasure that the other male was providing. The sexy smirk on Law's face didn't exactly help the arousal that strain against his pants. This ignited the challenge that flashed in Law's eyes. Tattooed fingers worked its way with the buttons on the blazer. Soon, the jacket began to descend down Kid's muscled back. With another heated kiss, Law pushed Kid towards the leather couch that sat in the room.

With a thud, Kid landed flat on the couch and beside him, was Law looking as smug as ever. He swung his leg over Kid's kneeling above the muscular body that lay _underneath._ Putting down his weight on Kid, Law straddled the man's waist, but not before brushing the bulge in Kid's dress pants lightly.

Law leant down, his teeth nipped at Kid's jaw and down to his pulse. Once more, his fingers played around with knot of the tie before pulling the restrain off his neck. The first few buttons of Kid's dress shirt got undone in a matter of seconds.

"Dammit. Stop fucking around, Trafalgar!"

With that being said, the smirk on Law's face grew even bigger. Everything he did simply just put up a challenge for Kid. Their lips locked in an intense battle for dominance but all was ruined when Law removed himself from it.

With one last final groan of annoyance, Kid sat up abruptly, causing Law to lose his balance. With a rough flip, Kid had switched their position.

"Fuck that. I need you, and now."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, thank you for sticking to this story til the end, I enjoyed writing this, but at the same time uncomfortable. Too sexual for me to write argh. I hope you liked it and enjoyed it! **Kid and Law just need to get together before I die. THEY ARE MEANT TO BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**


	2. Needs me, not you

Author's Note: Hello ^^ I was feeling bad for some of my first of fics of KidLaw, thus I made this second chapter. I might do more chapters for my other one shot too! Except when I procrastinate ~ I hope you enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Kid, Law or One Piece.

* * *

Kid pushed his hand through his hair, trying to keep it away from his eyes and keep it tidy at the same time. However, he was failing miserably. He ignored his annoying hair and took his jacket from the couch while glaring at Law's smirking face. After putting his jacket back on and trying his best to look presentable again, Kid headed towards the door.

"Aren't you going?"

Kid casted another look at the shirtless Law sitting on the couch in his office who didn't seemed to be planning to move. Upon hearing Kid, Law's smirk got bigger. He leant back on the couch and made himself comfortable.

"Oh, Eustass-ya, you said you need me, and now you're throwing me out? How cruel."

"You're such a kid."

"I don't want to hear that from you, Mister Eustass _Kid._"

Kid rolled his eyes and headed out the door nevertheless. Law continued sitting on the couch and looked at Kid's back going out the door. After having Kid out of his sight, he took hold of the ripped, white cloth, which used to be his shirt. He only had two choices; go out shirtless or stay here topless and the latter seemed to be much of a better choice.

Law got up from the couch, but his lower body ached at the slightest movement. Perhaps he was secretly a masochist because a smile slipped onto his lips when he felt the pain. Still, he stood up and walked around the office. His fingers traced around the border of the table then the leather armchair. Kid's office had nothing to entertain Law at all. Law plopped himself down onto Kid's armchair.

Immediately after he sat down, Kid's office door opened. In Kid's hands was a bottle of alcohol and two wineglasses. Kid's eyes moved towards Law who sat at his position. He placed the things onto his desk while trying his best to ignore the splendid display of Law's bare top.

"Get off."

Kid shooed Law off his chair and sat down, he pushed his hair back again and tried to focus on the work he had. Reports regarding the branches of his clubs are piled on his desks and he had procrastinated enough on them. Law popped the bottle open and poured the contents into the glasses. Before handing the glass to Kid, Law had unexpectedly found himself a nice spot on Kid's lap, blocking Kid from looking at the files.

Kid groaned in annoyance and shifted about in his seat, trying to ignore the contact of his arm against Law's naked body. Leaving the other wineglass on the desk, Law took hold of one and sipped the contents, looking through the documents with Kid even though he didn't care. However, Law could not get a second sip as Kid took the glass from him, downing the contents – leaving Law with an empty glass.

"Trafalgar, why are you still here?"

"'Cause you kindly took a glass for me."

Kid groaned again but did nothing else to entertain Law. All he had to do was to look through the files, check for any errors and he should be done. They two sat in complete silence and Law could find himself almost falling asleep. He should probably be doing his own work at home as well, but he couldn't exactly be bothered with them now. Instead of deciding to fall asleep, Law moved off Kid.

"Since you're up, help me grab my box of cigarettes. Thanks."

Kid spoke without looking up from the papers. Law stood there thinking about whether he should do as Kid asked or not. Sure he was bored so maybe he should, but then he didn't see an exact and reasonable reason on why he should either. Shrugging Law walked towards the cigarettes on the table. Kid raised his head, even though he had asked, he didn't expect Law to do it so willingly.

Though he really should have known that Law wouldn't do it like he expected.

Law lit one of the cigarettes up and put it in between his lips. Rather than giving it to Kid, Law would prefer to have one himself. Sitting back on the couch at his previous position, Law crossed his legs and entertained himself with his phone. Glaring at Law silently for a moment, Kid went back to his work. Despite Kid's determination to finish his work, things are popping out and interrupting him.

The loud knock on the door reverberate around the office. Once again, Kid looked up at the door. He didn't remember having any appointment this time today. Without any approval from Kid, the door opened, revealing a woman. For all that one may know, it might be Law's inhuman memory or just plain coincidence, Law recognized that she was with Kid when he came into the club.

"Kid! I couldn't find you anywhere, I thought you're gone!"

She waltzed right into Kid's office, her high heels clicking against the tiles. It was as if it she had only just noticed Law's presence and the fact that Law had no clothes on. A disgusted look was sent Law's way as she continued to make her way to Kid. Certainly Law was annoyed by her very existence but he showed none of it. Law too, stood up and reached Kid behind the desk before that woman could.

Roughly, Law jerked on Kid's tie, making Kid's head snap up quickly and Law closed the distance between their lips. With the both of them smirking into the kiss, Law parted his mouth and the kiss turned into a full-blown make out. As they separated from each other, Law turned to the woman standing there who had lost her entire mind.

"He doesn't _need _you."

* * *

Author's Note: HAHAHAH I had a lot of fun writing and being lazy on this fic, but I still hope you liked it! Thank you for giving my story a chance! Have a nice day! :D


End file.
